


bang, bang

by minigami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi y Oikawa durante la guerra contra Ishval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang, bang

**Author's Note:**

> Pensaba que no podía llegar más bajo y AQUÍ ESTAMOS. Para la HQ squad, como siempre. Esto es lo que pasa cuando junto mis feels por Band of Brothers, Fullmetal Alchemist y Haikyuu!!

El aire huele a humo. Contra el cielo azul desvaído de Ishval, el uniforme de Hajime parece más oscuro. El algodón se le pega a las piernas, a la espalda. Hace un buen rato que se quitó la casaca, pero el sol no tiene piedad: recalienta el techo de la tienda y convierte la arena del desierto en el espejo más grande del mundo.

 

Llevan dos semanas de campaña, pero aún queda guerra. Hajime limpia su fusil, la mente en blanco, y se concentra en todas las pequeñas molestias que ha aprendido que configuran la vida del soldado: el calor, el hambre, el aburrimiento. La tensión casi constante. El miedo. Visto con perspectiva, no sabe bien qué esperaba, pero sabe que no era esto. Hace días que no se cambia de ropa, que no duerme la noche entera. Semana a semana, su rutina se ha convertido en caminar, apuntar y disparar.

Hajime limpia su fusil, y utiliza la familiaridad del arma para dejar de pensar.

 

*

 

La población huye cuando la tropa entra en la aldea. La mayoría hace meses que abandonaron la zona; en ocasiones, el ejército se cruza con procesiones eternas de refugiados que cruzan el país en dirección al sur. Familias enteras, niños solos, mujeres con la piel de la cara pintada con ceniza y la mirada vacía. Perros sin dueño, y cosas olvidadas a un lado de la carretera. Cadáveres sin enterrar. De eso hay mucho, pilas de muertos de todas las edades tirados como juguetes rotos.

 

Los vivos se apartan al paso de los soldados de Amaestris, que marchan en convoyes, en columnas desordenadas. Desde la parte de atrás de los camiones observan cómo la gente de Ishval aparta la mirada, escupe a las nubes de polvo y hollín que levantan las ruedas de los vehículos al pasar. Estas se confunden con el cielo, que ha sangrado poco a poco el azul. Conforme más al sur viajan, más gris está, acero y llamas calentando los bordes. Cuando baja el sol, el negro infinito de las noches del desierto desaparece; el fuego se refleja en la humareda eterna que ha sustituido a la oscuridad, y todo adquiere un matiz anaranjado y enfermizo.

 

Hajime se está transformando en algo que sólo sirve para disparar. Con la mano en el gatillo y el cañón apoyado en el hombro, los ojos cerrados y el motor vibrando bajo las suelas de sus botas, apoya la nuca en la pared del camión y se prepara para saltar, pendiente de una palabra, una orden, una sola.

 

*

 

El batallón suele dormir fuera, a cielo raso. Los barracones y las viviendas están para los oficiales y los alquimistas del gobierno, a los que la mayoría de los soldados rasos ven sólo de reojo. Son terribles, como fenómenos atmosféricos, y a la mayoría les siguen leyendas que los convierten en semidioses. Cambian el estado de las cosas con un gesto de la mano, le están ganando la guerra a Amaestris, y las historias de sus hazañas se cuentan de campamento en campamento, de hoguera en hoguera, y levantan la moral, parecen acercar el final de la guerra.

 

La mayoría de los soldados sólo les ven de reojo, cuando van de paso a misiones más importantes, y esa es la razón por la que Hajime decide dejar de ser un hombre y convertirse en una pistola.

 

*

 

Tooru empezó a interesarse por la alquimia cuando él y Hajime tenían siete años. Uno de los vecinos de la manzana se mudó de casa, y olvidó un par de cajas llenas de viejos libros sobre química. Los encontraron por casualidad, abandonados en medio de la calle, cuando volvían del colegio. Se pasaron aquella tarde, y todas las que siguieron, explorando los interiores de las cajas como si del botín de unos piratas se trataran. Pero lo que comenzó como un juego para ambos, para Tooru se transformó poco a poco en un interés serio, en una obsesión, que le robaba horas de sueño y le obligaba a pasarse semanas encerrado en su habitación durante las vacaciones de verano. Cuando estalló la guerra, acababa de pasar el examen para convertirse en Alquimista Estatal, el más joven en décadas. Una de las primeras órdenes que recibió fue partir al frente, ponerse bajo el mando de uno de los generales en la recién comenzada campaña contra Ishval.

 

Hajime le siguió en cuanto pudo, pero han pasado casi tres años y todavía no ha conseguido dar con él. Todo el mundo habla del Príncipe, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

 

*

 

A Hajime le sacan de su batallón cuando lleva tres meses en el frente. Una mañana su sargento le comunica que le esperan en la casa en la que se alojan los altos mandos, y cuando va hasta allí le notifican que ha sido ascendido: de soldado raso ha pasado a convertirse en uno de los elegidos para proteger a los alquimistas mientras estos trabajan, una mezcla de guardaespaldas y escudo.

 

De pie, con el sueño aún pegado a los ojos y frente a un ordenanza para el cual la noticia es sólo una tarea más, Hajime siente, por primera vez en semanas, una emoción que no es ni miedo, ni agotamiento ni frustración. Por fin, piensa, mientras saluda y da las gracias y se informa sobre sus nuevas órdenes.

 

Por fin, por fin, por fin.

 

*

 

Tarda dos días en conocer a su nuevo superior. Los escuadrones de protección son células de tres a seis hombres, que van a donde se les pide, que no hacen preguntas, cuya misión es disparar primero y preguntar después. Sus nuevos compañeros llevan juntos más de seis meses, y le reciben con el cinismo del que sabe que Hajime es sólo una cara más, otro recluta recién llegado que pronto será sustituido. Para el alquimista al que en teoría han de proteger, sin embargo, tanto Hajime como todos los demás son poco más que carne de cañón.

 

Hajime sabe que Hanamaki, Matsukawa y todos los demás están apostando sobre cuánto tardará en morir, así que sobrevive. Sobrevive a la primera escaramuza, y a la segunda, y a la tercera, y de pronto ha pasado otro mes, otro mes de disparar y caminar, cerrar los ojos un segundo por las noches y luego despertar y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

 

*

 

La mayoría de los alquimistas guardan las distancias, pero a éste le gusta hablar, conocer a los soldados. Aparece en la oscuridad una noche y se sienta al lado de Hajime, que está utilizando el resplandor de las llamas para limpiar su fusil.

 

Hajime no sabe cómo se llama el alquimista, así que se siente incómodo dándole las gracias cuando éste le dice que es bueno en su trabajo.

 

*

 

Los soldados de otras compañías llevan toda la mañana diciendo que el Príncipe está en la misma zona que ellos, ocupándose de un par de puestos de resistencia que hay ocultos en las montañas, pero Hajime aún no ha visto a Tooru. Cuando llega la noche, las historias han crecido tanto en magnitud que decide que es poco más que un rumor, pero entonces su escuadrón recibe sus nuevas órdenes y cuando se presentan en la tienda de los altos mandos, ahí está.

 

Después de tanto tiempo buscándole, resulta casi decepcionante. Tooru está sentado, estudiando con expresión concentrada los mapas que hay en la mesa que preside la estancia, y está pálido y más delgado y sin afeitar y a la vez no ha cambiado nada en absoluto. Tiene los mismos tics, canturrea de la misma manera mientras piensa, sus manos de dedos largos se mueven igual cuando habla. Hajime lo reconocería a ciegas en cualquier universo, pero Tooru no le ve, ni siquiera cuando les mira directamente y les saluda, con una sonrisita sólo un poco falsa y una inclinación de cabeza.

 

Hajime no sabe qué pensar. Quizás él ha cambiado tanto en esos años que parece una persona distinta; o quizá, simple y llanamente, Tooru le ha olvidado.

 

*

 

Durante el primer año de campaña, Tooru le mandaba una carta todos los meses.

Durante el segundo año, pararon de llegar.

 

*

 

Esa noche, Maki y Matsu se están jugando los cigarrillos de un mes cuando aparece Tooru. Por una vez están a cubierto, en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una escuela. Hajime se hace el dormido, tumbado a lo largo de un banco con el fusil entre los brazos y la gorra reclinada en la cabeza, y observa en silencio cómo Tooru echa un par de partidas a los dados, cómo pierde poco a poco todas sus reservas de chocolatinas. Quizá le cueste un par de dulces, pero se gana a Matsukawa y Hanamaki, que pronto están riendo y contando anécdotas con él.

 

Hajime no se sorprende cuando, pensando que está dormido, Tooru pregunta por él. Siempre ha entendido la importancia del trabajo en equipo.

 

*

 

Hajime fuma. No sabe cuándo empezó, ni por qué, pero en el ejército todo el mundo lo hace. Es inevitable caer, tarde o temprano. La mayoría de los soldados coloca al tabaco entre el sueño y la comida en su lista de prioridades, y él no es menos.

Cuando Tooru le encuentra, dos días después de la operación en las montañas, lo primero que hace es ofrecerle uno. Están en la azotea de un edificio abandonado, uno de los pocos que aguantan en pie, y está anocheciendo. El sol desciende poco a poco, invisible tras la cubierta de nubes y humo que cubre el cielo. En algún lugar al norte se está quemando algo, y el aire que llega desde allí apesta a humo. Hajime acepta el cigarrillo y, tras encenderlo, se llena la nariz del olor a tabaco.

 

Le tiemblan las manos a Tooru cuando se apoya en los restos de la barandilla. Hajime observa cómo la colilla naranja parece vibrar, bien sujeta entre los dedos, y luego cierra los ojos, exhala el humo y se concentra en el ruido que hace el abrigo de Tooru al rozar contra su uniforme. Están muy cerca, hombro con hombro de cara al atardecer.

 

—No deberías estar aquí. – dice Tooru, y luego le agarra de la muñeca, muy fuerte, como si no se lo pudiera creer.

 

*

 

Hajime ha pasado tanto tiempo convirtiéndose en un arma que es incapaz de mirar más allá.

Cuando termina la guerra, Tooru le besa lento y profundo contra una pared medio derruida; a él también le sabe la boca a metal.


End file.
